


I Adore You

by Idkuu2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, Its not even really smut, Jon Snow is a Stark, Melted my heart, Read, enjoyyyyyyyyy, first smut, idfk, its sweet, you'll know what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkuu2/pseuds/Idkuu2
Summary: Jon and Dany head to dinner.its sweet, its from Jon's point of view.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. dinner

// JON //

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dany asked nervousness dripping from her usually sweet voice. Jon turned to look at her in the streets of Kings Landing right outside Hot Pie’s, a restaurant that usually had a waiting list of four months. But since Jon’s connection to the chef he had gotten a booking. 

It continued snowing further enveloping most of the streets in white sheet, people rushed past them as he looked at Dany. The ends of her eyebrows turned down as the beginnings furrowed up into her forehead, a common expression to be seen on her when concerned about something. Her pale cheeks now had a tint of red as did her nose. Causing her blue eyes to pop. Her pretty silver hair fell in soft waves down the back of her tan coat was trapped under a black beanie that matched her boots, gloves and the polo neck she wore underneath.. The beanie allowed for a few pieces to frame her face.

“Yes, she’ll love you.” He stated with absolute certainty his voice blending in with the carol singers down the street. Her dainty perfume swirled around him as they headed inside escaping the cold. Following their waiter to their table by the window. She took off her beanie and shrugged off her coat placing it at the back her chair that he had pulled out. He did the same with his coat draping it across his chair across from her. They both sat down as she commented back.

“And if she doesn’t?” The waiter placed their menus down on the clean white tablecloth. The candle in the middle providing ambiance as it, along with the dim lighting highlighted Dany’s valyrian features. Jon thought right then that he would go to hell and back before letting anything happen to her. Feeling this strange tingling in his chest as if a ballon filled up and he couldn’t breathe, his heart faltered skipping a beat when he reached for a menu playing it off as he exhaled slowly.

“We’re living together, we’ve been together for 6 years. I think its time you met my family.” He said scanning the menu looking for what's good. “Tormund said that the par-“ he cut himself off when he raised his eyes to her seeing her small state. Her arms folded in the lap of her denim jeans. She looked down at her hands, doing what he suspected was twirling her mothers ring on her finger. Exhaling, he leaned forward with his elbow near the bread his hand held out for hers. She dropped it in his cautiously. Squeezing her hand three times he continued to speak as the smell of food surrounded them.

“She’s going to love you.”He affirmed confidently. She looked at him cocking her head to the side allowing some ends of silver locks to curl on the edge of the table, allowing warm light to glisten against her gold earrings that drooped a little below her earlobe into a diamond droplet that matched the chain around her neck as well as the tennis bracelet around her wrist, gifts he'd gotten her the Christmas prior. Work had been going good at the restaurant and he could afford to splurge. It had been their first Christmas together since they had started dating. He’d usually go North to Winterfell, and she’d stay with her uncle in the city.

Last year August uncle Aemon had passed away, and they stayed in their flat due to the blizzard. That Christmas arguably would have to be his favorite, she’d gotten him the gold watch that donned his wrist, he’d proudly worn it everyday since receiving it. He’d sometimes leave it by the dresser so that in the morning when she'd get ready some of her perfume would linger in the metal links. So that when he’d miss her through out the day he could still have her smell to tide him over.

“How are you so sure?” Running his thumb gently across her knuckles, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

“Because I do.” Her nude lips spread out in a glorious smile that made his heart soar. His answer seemed to suffice as she nodded her head pulling away lifting up her menu. “Do they have lasagna?” 

Leaning back he chuckled. He rested his back against the chair, letting his hands fall on the open menu in his lap. “I’m sure they have lasagna."

They ordered and their food came a while later, They ate in relative silence, she had ordered the lasagna, whilst he took the garlic seafood pasta that Tormund had recommended. Filling up her glass with the wine that Tormund had made the waiter bring out.

“I got the promotion.” Breaking the comfortable calm that had surrounded them with the unkept joy on her face, that soon appeared on Jon’s face too. Taking a sip, she kept her ocean eyes on him as he processed what she had just said. Jon jumped out of his seat rounding the table to get to her, earning him a few stares. But only one that mattered to him was the joyous one staring up at him, he kissed her on her mouth after she put her glass down. 

She grinned as he sat back down. “Dany, thats amazing, I’m so proud of you.” Looking down a blush crept on to her perviously flushed cheeks. He couldn’t look anywhere else but at her, he came to terms with the fact that he was completely enthralled and taken with her, and that she had ruined any other women for him. “No one deserves this more than you.” Raising her hand again in his, he placed a heavy kiss next to her mothers pearl ring on her index finger of her left hand. Still not yet ready to let go of her soft skin he rested his nose against the upper part of her warm fingers, his lips brushing just below her second knuckle. 

He breathed in deeply inhaling her warm natural scent, it grounded him. Pulling away slowly, he extended his arm so that their hands laid in line with the enclosed candle on the table. Pride swelled in his chest as he rubbed the empty space on her ring finger. “When did you find out?” His voice’s stability surprised him. 

“I found out a month ago.” Before he could think she spoke again. “I waited to tell you, because I got my bonus today, and well I put it away. I want to start saving Jon.” The reality of what she meant didn’t surprise him, they had both agreed to wait until they were both at stable places in their jobs before seriously considering marriage and buying a house. His move to the restaurant on the upper east side as head chef had been his permanency. Her promotion to editor at the newspaper had been hers. Smiling at her gently he nodded.

“I’ve put mine away too.” Her eyes crinkled at the edges, he could tell she was near tears, looking down at her food. He squeezed her fingers gently as they both resumed eating their meals. 

Most would find it uncomfortable to talk about money at the table, but Jon and Dany found comfort in it as it solidified their commitment to each other.

“I started looking at houses down on main.” Dany’s eyebrows shot up, but still immersed in her dish.

“Really?” He nodded looking in the distance past the tip of her ear that was visible due to her moving her hair behind her back earlier when the food arrived. He ran the tines of the fork against his bottom lip chewing the food in his mouth, tasting the fragrant flavours on his tongue. He looked down back into his plate, gathering the last of it on his fork once more. “I only looked online though, there was one two story I think you’ll like, I liked it. There was a spare room right next door to the master. It’s the perfect size for a nursery.” He finished the last of his food, he looked to see that she had already finished hers. She was smiling at him, the same small smile she always did when she was utterly happy about something, she’d bite the inside of her lip to keep from grinning. Only allowing the small corners of her mouth to pull upwards, it was small but still enough so that the apples of her cheeks would slightly push her lower lash line, hiding some of her blue eyes yet still filling them with a glisten. 

“You’re amazing.” Her words were small and vulnerable and it hit right into Jon’s heart. He opened his mouth to speak when their plates were whisked away and replaced by Dany’s favorite, cheesecake. “Compliments of the chef.” Said a familiar voice, Tormund leaned over their table a smile playing on his lips. Jon stood up to embrace his friend, as did Dany. 

Tormund hugged him slapping his back aggressively, no doubt pissing off some of the other people surrounding them. His laughter filled the air. Jon pulled away to look at his friend grinning. “You didn’t think I’d give a booking when I wasn’t on, did you?” The redhead laughed, turning to Dany, enveloping her in a squeeze. Pulling away. Dany was smiling at him with affection that warmed Jon’s heart to know that she, unlike his other girlfriends before, held the same warmth for his friends that he did. 

His hands rested on her shoulders his neck bent as he peered into her eyes. “You treating her good Snow?” The question was aimed at Jon but Dany answered placing her hands on the redheads wrist. “He is, Tormund.” Letting one hand fall, he used the other to pat shoulder gently. “Good,” turning to face Jon he continued. “I’ll skin him alive if he doesn’t.” He smiled even though Jon knew he meant every word. Dany laughed as they sat.

Jon gestured for Tormund to take a chair and sit. The redhead however shook his head and stood by Dany’s side with his hands clasped behind his back.

Tormund fell into conversation with her, explaining in detail the intricacy of the cheesecake he’d prepared specially for them. Tormund had always had a sweet tooth it was something he and Dany bonded over. Even in culinary school, he’d prefer to make desserts and treats, whilst Jon enjoyed the complexity of a meal. 

“Tormund, if it isn’t on the menu, how much does it cost?” Dany’s question prompted Tormund to recoil as if offended. 

“Cost? Dany, it’s on the house.”

“Tormund, don’t be absurd.” Dany looked absolutely appalled as Jon watched in amusement, his hand covering his mouth to hide his smile, knowing this wasn’t a fight she would win. 

Giving up, she sunk back into her chair, shoving her menu into Tormund’s chest as he grinned as if he’d just won the contest of a lifetime. He reached for Jon’s as Jon thanked him patting his forearm.

Shaking her head she began eating from the dessert and drinking from her wine.

Jon was done and she was on her last chew when the billed arrived. Their fingers sparked as they both reached for it. She slowed her chew swapping her glance from between him and their hands on the bill. “Jon.” She warned lowly, her eyes resting on his brown ones.

“Come on its your congratulations dinner.”

“I thought it was the 'I swear my sister isn’t that bad’ dinner.” She retorted raising a brow. He took his chance and snatched the bill biting back a grin as he slipped in his card, handing it to the waiter.

After he retrieved his card, they stood up, thanked the waiter, giving him a tip. They bundled back up in their coats and beanies. Dany grabbed her bag and Jon’s hand as they headed out into the snow again. 

“Thank you, this was wonderful.” Dany said as they stepped out of the building. Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed her nose in response.

“So what’s this sister of yours like?” Dany asked interlocking her fingers with his that rested near her shoulder, as they walked towards the train station. They had both decided to take the public transport to and from work so that they could meet at the restaurant. Jon let out a huff of a laugh which became a white cloud due to the cold. 

“Out of all my siblings, she’s my favorite. She and I are the only ones that take after my dad, everyone else looks like my mom. So she looks similar to me, she can be a bit loud and abrupt. But its who she is. Deep down she’s a real sweetheart.”

“When’s she arriving?”

“Sunday.” It was Friday, so they still had Saturday to themselves before Arya comes to stay with them in the guest room. 

The commute was short, and before long they were home. Unlocking the door Dany let herself in. Taking off her boots she lowered herself to her actual height throwing the keys on the counter that stood between the door and their kitchen. Their layout of their apartment was very modest. The door led into the living room where they would eat most of their meals around the wooden coffee table with the navy cotton couch behind it that tied in their theme of white grey and navy. The rug had swirls of those colors over the wood flooring. The flooring matched their tv stand that was a bookshelf, holding the tv, all of their books, from their favorites, books they picked up thinking they’d read but never actually did, to their photo albums and cook books that Dany had bought when she complained that he cooked too much and she wanted a go, although after three uses it retired on the shelf where it now stayed. The light from the small kitchen was on, encasing the room in dim lighting. 

Jon shut and locked the door turning off the alarm system before taking off his shoes as well. Both of them carrying their respective shoes by the heels as Jon gripped Dany’s hip as she laughed, urging her down the hall passing the guest room to the last door at the end. Opening it , they chucked their shoes on the floor, shrugging out of her clothes she handed it to him as well as her beanie, he too got undressed, and put their stuff away in the closet.

Flicking on the lamp light by her side, he could hear her taking off her jewelry. Slipping off his watch he set it down on the dresser. Climbing on his knees over to her side, as she tilted her head to the side to work on removing her final earring exposing her neck to him. Gently he brushed her silver locks to the side, she placed the earring with its matching one on her pedestal. 

Dropping her shoulder, she elongated her neck for him as her hands trailed up to rub his biceps lightly. He pressed kisses along her neck, as two of his fingers slipped underneath the strap of her lilac lace bra, letting it fall off her shoulder.

She shifted turning to him on her knees to meet his eye line. Jon raised his finger to brush away some of the hair that fell in her face, using the moment to grip the back of her head gently over her hair. Searching her face as she watched her hands that she ran over his broad chest, before flickering her gaze to his. Peering at him from under her lashes. Her hands moved to the base of his neck. 

He leaned in kissing her gently at first, then it became more passionate as she gripped at his curls, pulling him in further. 

He tasted the wine and cheesecake still on her tongue. He unclipped her bra, she loosened her grip on his hair to work the bra off without breaking the kiss, throwing it on the floor behind her. His hand slid down her back to her hip, as her arms embraced him pulling him in closer to her pushing her chest against his.

Flipping them, he’s other hand held her neck and the lower part of her head so she wouldn’t hurt herself. 

Breaking apart, he laid on top of her, holding himself up slightly. Looking at her, silently asking if she was okay. She closed her eyes, swallowed, nodded as she pressed her head back into white duvet and arched her back, lifting her hips to rub her soaked entrance against his hardened cock through their underwear, searching for what he guessed was released.

Running his mouth down valley between her breasts, peppering kisses down her stomach, pass her naval further down to her panty. He tugged at the matching lilac lace with his teeth, she squirmed trying to get it off. Once off, he tossed it to the side, stepping out of his briefs as well. Leaning on her forearms watching him. Her silver mane swaying lightly behind her the remainder of it pooled on the bed. 

He moved up to her putting his weight on his fists by the side of head. His lower abdomen rubbed against her clit. Lowering, himself on to his forearms, he’s lips brushed hers, he moved bit more causing friction and she whimpered. 

“Jon, please.” She breathed against his lips. He adjusted himself so that he was in line with her and captured her lips in a kiss. He pushed forward slowly into her, as she sucked in a breath from him. Her hands gripping at his back as he went on, pausing again until she exhaled again. He pushed forward, pausing again as she squirmed underneath him adjusting, then nodding for him to continue. Once he bottomed out in her, he breathed out.

His eyes searched her face for any sign of pain, as he did each time. His palm covered her ear, as his thumb brushed against her temple in a calming back and forth motion, making sure she was okay. Knowing what he was doing, she gripped his wrist lightly, pulling it down so that she could place a kiss against his palm, his thumb now brushing the slope of her nose as her index finger curled into the space between his thumb and index finger. They intertwined their hands placing it beside her head.

“I adore you Daenerys.” He’d always loved her name, he called her Dany because it was simple, yes, but also to keep her full name intimate. He only said it when he felt vulnerable and in love with her. He said it as a whisper, he said it as a prayer. It was for him, a complete declaration of his love for her.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Dany meet. [Dany's pov]

The sunlight of the morning warmed her, as the golden hue glazed over the room from the window on her side. She laid not completely on her stomach, but more on her side leaning over as her head rested on her lover's chest. The duvet covered till her hips, exposing her back to the sunlight however his hand rested on the bare skin of her back. His fingers were against the inner part as if covering her. 

Flickering her eyes open slowly, she saw him still asleep flat on his back, with one her legs over his under the covers. 

She closed eyes again smiling to herself, her hand rested on his abdomen. Opening her blue irises again she gently ran her nude nails along the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Laying her palm against his pelvic region, she turned her face to have her nose press into the skin above his heart. Inhaling deeply she tried to savor the moment. 

Moving her head to the base of his neck, she looked up at him as the sunlight warmed his still asleep face. He looked so peaceful she thought, bringing her hand to the slight scruff on his jaw running her knuckles along it. Kissing his shoulder lightly, she removed herself from his side. Placing her feet off her side, she stretched her arms out, allowing the sunlight to envelope her naked form. 

Her feet touched the wood slowly, as she slipped out picking up their underwear from the floor. Her movements were soft and languid, she moved across their room to their closet in silence. 

Placing their underwear in the washing basket, not yet ready to shower or get dressed. She slipped on his shirt over her nakedness, bringing the collar of it up to her nose she inhaled the scent of his being and cologne deeply. Reveling in the instant sense of peace it brought her.

Entering their room again after brushing her teeth in the bathroom that linked to their closet. She noticed the feeling of his gaze on her first. Smiling, she padded over to him as he sat against the headboard that she’d spent the better part of the night holding on to. Slightly sore, she sat down beside him, infront of his bedside pedestal. He basked in the light of the sun, it covered his unclothed body as the corners of his eyes crinkled up as he smiled softly taking her in in his shirt.

She leaned in brushing her lips against his lightly. “Good morning my darling.” He whispered against her mouth, his husky northern burr sent shivers down her spine as he raised his hand, his fingers getting lost in her silver hair. His eyes shut as his lashes brushed against the skin right under hers.

Pulling away slightly, he leaned forward trying to capture her lips again. Lauhghing she put her hand against his chest. “I’ll make tea.” She said softly standing up. 

Heading to their living room, she opened the curtains, starting towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Opening, she spotted Barristan, their landlord with Ghost by his side. Ghost immediately headed inside. “Thank you so much Barry.” Dany thanked the old man for taking Ghost through out the week to the doggy parlor down the street. Normally dogs wouldn’t be allowed in apartment complex’s but everyone loved Ghost and Barristan had a soft spot for Dany. “It’s not a problem Dany, enjoy your day.” He greeted, Dany said her pleasantries back as he took his leave. 

Coming out from behind the door where she hid her state of undress. Leaving the door open enjoying the breeze that accompanied it. 

Ghost made his way to her, rubbing his head in her side. She rubbed his head as she boiled water in the kettle. Bending down to be in the direwolf's eyeline she rubbed behind his ear.

When all of the sudden the door closed there was sounds of wheels and footsteps infront of the counter she crouched behind. The counter was one wall not connected to anything besides the floor and ceiling, it had a hole in the middle in the form of a rectangle where the counter branched off of. Jon had put barstools on the one side so that she could watch him cook.

“Bloody hell, you can’t leave the door open like that if you’re not-“

The northern voice was unfamiliar, standing slowly her eyes caught a small girl dressed in black jeans and a shirt with a coat on top. She stopped speaking as her eyes fell on Dany widening slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry-“ she said her red suitcase by her side. She looked back trying to see the number on the closed the door. When suddenly Dany saw it. She looked like Jon in a way, while same coloring at least.

“You’re Arya!” Dany exclaimed, the younger girl looked at her confused, Dany rounded the counter Ghost following her, forgetting her state of undress, Dany tugged on the hem of Jon’s shirt leaning forward slightly immediately regretting her idea as she stuck her hand out to the girl who looked uncomfortable, “I’m Dany.” Dany stated nervously. Fucking incredible Daenerys, Well done. She cursed inwardly keeping her smile tight outwardly.

“You really shouldn’t leave the door open, then when someone walks in ask them if their someone instead of asking them who they are and just freely give out your name, especially when you’re basically naked,” Dany’s face faltered slightly not completely registering what the brunette was saying. Dany’s hand fell trying to adjust Jon’s shirt to be less revealing. “But yes, I’m Arya.” She stated in a monotone. Dany smiled and nodded muttering a weak 'Oh'. She noticed Arya’s eyes widen and avert immediately as Jon walked into the kitchen behind Dany, ironically, stark naked. 

It was a habit. Dany’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she looked at him same as Arya through the empty space above the counter. He was reading the back of the cereal box. Leaning against the cupboard with his elbow, stretching out giving them full view of him. 

All of him.

“Jon!” Dany shrieked, seeming to get his attention as he looked at her finally taking note of the smaller girl behind her. It looked as if his heart stood still. He quickly recovered using the box to cover himself, barely. 

“Arya!” Jon exclaimed, both arms strained as the top of the box started to bend due to his squeeze. Arya pressed her lips together looking down at her feet as she managed a weak wave. 

Coming around the counter, Jon lightly gripped Dany by her arm pulling her with him, using her as a human shield, walking backwards to their room, one hand still gripping the box. “Make yourself at home!” He called out to his sister before they entered the safety of their bedroom. Jon leaned against the door as if barring it from outside entery. His hand still gripping the Dragon puff box. 

“What the fuck!?” Dany mouthed standing a few feet infront of him, gesturing to his sister in the living room with her entire arm. His eyes were so wide, Dany actually feared they would roll straight out of his skull. “I don’t know!” He mouthed back using his arms as well, as if Arya was standing by the door.

Collecting themselves, they got dressed before heading back into the lounge, Arya sat on the couch playing with her fingers, her suitcase beside her, and Ghost laid at her feet. The white wolf jumped up spotting Jon making Arya aware of their presence. 

Dany wished silently that her jeans had pockets so that she escape the awkwardness slightly the way Jon had. Instead she ran her palms against the rough fabric of her black jeans. Jon greeted Ghost running his hands through his wolf’s fur. She could see him gather courage to face his younger sister.

“We didn’t expect you till tomorrow.” Jon stated.

“I could tell.” 

Dany looked at Jon, he could see the nerves that was there from dinner the night before heighten further. Stepping in to remove some of the tension in the air, trying to do what Dany could tell was to calm her down. Walking up to his sister enveloping her in a hug. It was out of character for Jon this was confirmed by the widening of Arya’s eyes as she returned the hug. 

Pulling away slightly, he smiled at her, his hands going to her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze, he looked back at Dany who had poured from the tea she had prepared earlier, handing one mug to Jon, and one to Arya before collecting one herself, sitting on one of the bar stools by the counter. 

Arya said a thanks, Dany nodded as Jon started to introduce her. 

“This is Dany.” Going up to her, rubbing her lower back in hopes to provide what Dany thought to be comfort. 

“Nice to finally meet you Dany.”

“You as well, Jon’s told me a lot.” Dany managed to give her the brightest smile she could.

“I hope not too much.” Arya mumbled through her attempt at humor. Dany laughed trying to desipate any uncomfortability.

Dany hid behind the rim of her mug as Jon spoke. “Why don’t you go rest up, and I’ll get lunch.”

“Its almost 4.” Arya informed looking at her watch. 

Jon smiled tightly at his sister squinting his eyes. “Dinner then,” turning to Dany, “What would you like?” Dany was about to answer when Arya spoke up. “I am really feeling for some Italian right now.” He looked at his sister annoyed. 

“Sorry, but we actually had Italian last-“

Dany cut him off, trying to get into his sisters good graces. “Italian sounds great.” Catching the hint he nodded meekly, his hand still against Dany’s back. “Pizza?” He asked to no one in particular. They both nodded. “I want something meaty.” Arya ordered. 

“I’ll share with you.” Dany stated, it was obvious at that point to Jon at least that she did not want Italian again. But she was hospitable to her core. He nodded. 

Dany walked him to the door as he grabbed his wallet from the counter. 

Once at the door and out of sight from Arya, Dany’s shoulders sagged visibly. “Hey,” Jon whispered hugging her tightly. “Remember what I said, she’s like me, slightly aloof, but we’re suckers for you.” Dany laughed as he kissed her promising to be quick. He left, leaving her alone with his sister.

Once Dany returned to the lounge, Arya was nowhere to be seen. Ghost slept on the rug. She sighed gathering the mugs to be washed. Putting them in the sink, she filled it with warm water and began washing it out, when she heard the guest room door open and Arya speak up from behind her. “Can I help?”

Dany nodded, “Sure.” As Arya grabbed the dish towel, drying them off and placing them to the side. She was drying her second one, Dany busy washing the last one when she spoke up again. 

“You know we all thought you weren’t real.” Her eyes were on the dishtowel, Dany noted the smile on her lips.

“Really?” Dany laughed. Finishing the last one handing it to Arya as she placed the previous one down. 

“Yeah, we thought you were a ploy to try and keep us from meddling in Jon’s private life.”

“Have you meddled before?”

“Once or twice.” The brunette stated softly, Dany found it amusing as she picked up the cups Arya had set down and put them away. Leaning against the cupboard she turned to look at her boyfriend's sister as she folded the towel. 

“Spill.”

Laughing Arya led Dany to the couch, they sat. Dany tucked her knees under, her kicking off her slippers, her arm rested against the couch, her fist supporting her head as she looked at the younger woman intently. She had crossed her legs on the couch, she was able to with her small frame, her boots laid on the ground infront of Ghosts paw. 

“There was this one girl, Ygritte, she loved Jon, like insanely much. Sansa and I felt bad for her so we set them up. We didn’t think it would work, but they ended up dating for 2 years. When they broke up, she took it hard, like really hard. We went to a bar one night and she was there, but she was acting fine. Turns out she pissed in his drink, and told everyone that he drank it. It turned out being worse for her though, because who the fuck pisses in their ex’s drink. She became known as the Mad fucker who pissed in a drink, and Jon became known as the Sad fucker who drank it.”

Dany laughed, they continued swapping Jon stories. Dany was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed the brunette. By the time Jon arrived back with the pizzas, Dany felt almost sad. 

Dany went to pour them drinks as Jon set out the pizzas on the coffee table, resuming her seat beside Arya on the couch Jon sat in the arm chair on the side. Passing them their drinks, she took a slice of the Margherita Jon had taken for them, Arya ate hers in silence. 

“I thought you weren’t coming till tomorrow.” Jon stated taking a bite of his slice. 

“I got an early flight.” 

Jon nodded , bringing his glass to his mouth. Dany had to, she simply could not resist. 

“Careful! There might be piss in there!” Dany exclaimed her hand out as a motion to stop. Jon’s face dropped, his gaze immediately looking to his sister. She looked to be fully amused.

“You told her!” Arya burst out laughing, they continued speaking well after finishing their meal. Arya headed to bed, after cleaning up Jon and Dany did as well. 

“I can’t believe she told you.” He brooded as he opened his side of the bed, Dany slipped into hers as she replied. “That’s not all that she told me.” Pausing he looked at her, straightening.

“What did she tell you?”

Slowly he slipped under, as she smiled at him, her hands gripping at his sleep t-shirt under the covers. “Apparently there's rumors, you can do a magic trick with your tongue.” Bringing her face close to his. Moving so that he was hovering over her, he responded.

“I’m pretty sure, I showed you it two nights ago.”

She hummed, running her fingers through his hair, as his lips turned up devilishly. “I can always demonstrate again, just incase you forgot.”

“Jon, she’ll hear!” Dany whisper-shouted, he moved down her body, his head disappearing underneath the duvet. Earlier's bashfulness nowhere to be found.

“Let her, its her fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So just an update I've been thinking, I think this will contain more drabbles following tidbits and important moments in their life together. I will try to be updating daily, hopefully I improve as we go along. [I'm still getting used to this, also I'm not sure how to use Tumblr, can someone please help me out with that.]  
> Anyway so the chapters to follow will probably be, more interaction with the the Starks not just Arya, them getting engaged, married, pregnancy, and maybe a little time jump epilogue. Who knows. 
> 
> Also sorry to keep rambling, but I've sprinkled some pretty heartwarming things in here the past two chapters (at least I think so) and I was just wondering if you guys have any favorite moments. 
> 
> Also if you have any submissions you'd like me to try my hand that, that could be fun. Let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for being so kind and amazing! x

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this one shot, and branch it off into a small fic??


End file.
